sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Millers
)]] Name: Miranda Millers Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Fashion, track team, anime, video games, gossip, health and fitness, finances, pop music '''Appearance: Miranda’s long, wavy chestnut brown hair reaches to the middle of her back, and is usually worn down. But, it tends to get in her face often, so she usually wears a hair band with it to hold some of it back. She sometimes styles it in other ways, but for the most part she prefers hair bands of various colors. She likes how easy a style it is, especially with loose strands framing her face. From a young age, Miranda has been on the taller side, at 5’9 and 155 pounds. Her height has always been something that has embarrassed her, but it hasn’t stopped her from wearing heels. Her body is toned from being on the track team, with a stronger core and lean muscle. Miranda is Caucasian, with a light pink skin tone. She has a heart-shaped face, with big brown eyes, bowed lips, and a smaller nose. Miranda has arched eyebrows, which she makes sure to trim . She tends to take good care of her skin, such as washing makeup off before she goes to bed, and using moisturizer. Miranda wears makeup when not exercising, which includes foundation, lipstick, and eyeliner. She is particularly fond of red and pink shades of lipstick, and more subtle eyeliner. While she does follow makeup trends, she also doesn’t mind experimenting with her appearance a bit. She also takes care of her nails, and currently they are styled in a long French manicure. Miranda tends to follow fashion trends, but she’s also willing to do her own take on them. More recently, denim has been a recurring element of her wardrobe. But, she also prefers to have a mild retro influence in her outfits, such as sun dresses, bangle bracelets, and long necklaces. While Miranda often wears a muted pastel color scheme, she is particularly fond of white, pinks, and darker reds. Since Miranda feels her legs are her most attractive feature, many of her outfits tend to emphasize them. As noted, she usually wears heels unless she’s exercising or it’s otherwise impractical. Because of her being on the track team, she owns running shoes, her most recent pair being white. Miranda also likes sunglasses, and her personal favorite are a pair with red cat’s eye frames, with dark lenses. While Miranda does come from a rich family, she usually doesn’t go for overly expensive clothing by default. Instead, she tries to go for high-quality clothes that are worth the price given, and saves her old clothes, in case they come back into fashion. On the day of the trip, Miranda was wearing a sleeveless seafoam blue sheath dress with a floral lace pattern, falling just above knee-length and with an illusion neckline. With it, she wore soft peach pink heeled sandals. For accessories, she wore a chunky peach-colored beaded bracelet on her wrist, and a thin hair band that matched her dress in color. Because Miranda thought that her feet could get tired after a while, she brought some running shoes with her in a handbag, just in case. Biography: Miranda was born an only child to Duncan and Diana Millers in Denton, New Jersey. Duncan was wealthy; he had success as a stockbroker and entrepreneur, and was good with investing with stocks himself. As a result, the family was able to afford a large house in Kensington Heights, with a maintained pool. Diana was a housewife, who had a background as a model before retiring, partly to take care of Miranda. From a young age, while her father wasn’t particularly cruel with her, he was somewhat controlling of her. He usually demanded proper manners from her, and was critical of her actions. Miranda has felt that, growing up, her father was honest with her whenever she needed help or had a question for him. Because of his strict mannerisms, Miranda is not as close to him. She has wondered if he sees her as more of a burden, or if he sees her only as a potential inheritor to his fortune. In contrast, Miranda is closer to her mother. As she was growing up, Diana was one of the few people she felt she could open up to. While she doesn’t like bothering her with her problems, she does ask her mother for advice on various problems she’s having. Duncan and Diana never came to a compromise on how to raise Miranda. Duncan, as noted, wanted to raise her tjust as successful as he was. Diana, however, felt that Miranda should be able to mold her personality the way she wants to. As a result, she was used to them having arguments as she was growing up. Sometimes Diana would have to leave the house for a few days. Combined with Duncan's business trips, Miranda often had only one parent in the house. When she started schooling, Miranda was a quiet child. But, she was able to make a few friends. She made friends with other children from Kensington Heights, due to her wealthy family. Miranda started getting more invitations to parties and other outings. Because of her wealth, by 4th grade she was able to make plenty of friends from the more popular groups from school. As a result, she became more outgoing, gaining a bit of charisma from watching her more confident friends deal with others. But, some of these friends had a tendency to bully other children, usually those considered less popular. Miranda end up joining in, because she felt that if she didn’t, she’d lose her friends. Soon, this meant that Miranda started hiding interests and personality traits that she felt that her friends would make fun of. One of the major was her love of anime and video games. Like many children, she was exposed to anime like Pokemon and Sailor Moon. Growing up, she was particularly fond of Pokemon, and still does does enjoy the franchise. Miranda continued her interest in the medium as she grew older. Similarly, Miranda has been a gamer since childhood. Some of her favorite games as a kid were Jak and Daxter and Kingdom Hearts. She began hiding her interests when she noticed her friends disliked them. Also, some shows she had seen had stereotyped nerd culture as being awkward and obsessive. Because of the stereotype, Miranda has been unwilling to talk about her interests. When the subject of anime and video games comes up in conversation, she tends to insult them and their fans. As for her current tastes, she is fond of magical girl and slice-of-life shows. Miranda enjoys the cute aesthetic, and how easily problems are resolved in the slice-of-life shows. Her taste in games is similar, in that she tends to like franchises with cute aesthetics. For example, she has been playing Neopets since 5th grade, and still uses her original account. While she has played other virtual pet games, she also plays MMORPGs and first person shooters. Miranda is fond of MapleStory in particular. One thing she and her friends did bond over was fashion. She enjoyed looking over fashion magazines with them, and admiring how beautiful the clothes and makeup were. In 6th grade, Miranda realized that she wasn’t as interested in becoming a fashionista or model. Instead, she was interested in being a designer. Miranda started observing fashion trends. While she did follow them, she also looked into how clothes were designed and how trends happened. She has kept sketchbooks full of pasted images of outfits, as well as personal sketches. Some of her favorite designers include Vivienne Westwood and Betsey Johnson. Miranda also has taught herself how to use a sewing machine, so that she could make some of her ideas a reality. She hasn’t made many full outfits from scratch yet. Though, she has found it useful to be able to tailor clothes when they’re worn out or don’t fit. She’s a current member of P.J. Hobbs’ Fashion Club, and enjoys the meetings. Her father, however, has said that he would like for her to learn about financing. Because of his background in entrepreneurship and stock marketing, he has felt that it is important for Miranda to know. Starting from middle school, he started educating her on financial issues and investment. Oftentimes, these lessons would confuse her, but she has remembered quite a bit from them. At her father’s request, she did take a Financing class this year. While she did still have trouble understanding the concepts, she did surprisingly well. When the class was playing a stock market simulation over a few weeks, Miranda was one of the more successful at it. Her actual feelings on the subject are mixed. On one hand, she feels somewhat pressured by her father to pursue a similar career path as him. But, she does feel that a significant part of the information he has taught her is at least useful. She hasn’t talked to her father much about her interest in fashion as a potential career. She is still hesitant to do so, since she fears his reaction. When Miranda first entered high school, she joined the track team. There was a flyer around campus saying that the team needed new members, and she tried out. It was partly on a whim, but one of her friends recommended it to her. To her surprise, she found she enjoyed it. The events Miranda has shown skill at are 3000m, 1500m, and mile runs. Generally, Miranda feels more confident with long- and middle-distance events. She is dedicated to the team, and has enjoyed what successes the team has accomplished. Miranda herself has won a small number of awards, including 3rd for 1500m in her Sophomore year and 2nd for the same event in Senior. While proud of her accomplishments, Miranda feels like she could have won more. Despite this, she still enjoys being part of the team. Because of her membership, she is more health-conscious. She makes it a point to jog each day, and tries to avoid junk food unless on designated days. Miranda also avoids substance use at parties, both so that she can remain healthy enough. While she sometimes has trouble sleeping because of stress, she tries to go to bed at a scheduled time. Miranda has tried specific diets. For example, she attempted a paleo diet in her Sophomore year, but found it difficult to keep up with. Miranda is a major fan of pop music. While she is willing to admit that some of the songs are silly, she is more open about her interest than she is others. She often has Pandora set to a pop music station when she’s home alone, and tries to memorize the lyrics. Miranda also has pop music playing when she’s studying, or when she exercises. Many of her favorite songs are Top 40 hits, and she enjoys artists that are currently popular. Some artists she enjoys are Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Sia, and Taylor Swift. Throughout high school, she has had a history of going on dates with male classmates, only to break up with them over a short period of time. Usually they were set up by a friend, or she was asked out and didn’t see why not. The main reason why Miranda couldn’t keep a boyfriend was because she had trouble connecting to them. Usually, Miranda thought that she’d warm up to them over time, but it didn’t happen. While she was fond of them, she never felt like she truly loved them as anything more than a friend. Some of her relationships have ended amicably, while other times the boy is left with a grudge. Because of her dating habits, she has gotten a reputation for being cold in relationships. Miranda wasn’t aware of the reason why she had so much trouble with relationships, until Senior year. She had realized that she had a crush on a female classmate. Miranda had questioned her sexuality before, but only recently has she looked into it. Despite the subject being on her mind all year, she hasn’t talked much about this, if at all. Miranda generally unfamiliar with LGBT issues. What familiarity she has with the subject is more from biased, negative opinions. Because of this, Miranda has internalized prejudice. As a result, she can come off as somewhat homophobic. Usually this manifests in her making inappropriate jokes, or using slurs. Starting from two months ago, she’s made it a point to stop, though sometimes it slips out. At school, Miranda is considered part of the popular crowd. This is in part because she has a degree of charisma, from years of interacting with some of her more popular classmates. She’s learned ways to get others on her side using charm, and is able to make herself appear outwardly confident. Also, she’s well-known for her time on the track team, as well as her interest in fashion. At the same time, she and her friends have genuinely upset people. Miranda has been known to be a gossip, and has a tendency to spread rumors around. Most of them are not ones she started herself, and more ones she heard from other people. She has also bullied others. A large part of the reason why she bullies other classmates is because she feels like she has to. Many of her targets are less popular, and also targeted by some of her friends. Despite this, she still is part of the popular crowd. While in public she acts social and confident, she also shows a more quiet personality in private. Miranda has trouble learning at school sometimes. While far from unintelligent, she has a difficult time following the course work. This has affected her scoring on assignments and grades, enough so that she has gotten into arguments with her father in the past over it. While she refused the use of tutors for the longest time, she decided to enroll in a peer tutoring program. What made her finally decide to get tutoring was a low grade in Social Studies in Senior year. Because of it, Miranda had worried that she would be removed from the track team. Before she sought out tutoring, Miranda had felt ashamed of the fact that she wasn't as successful. For the longest time, she didn’t even share her grades with other students. She'd been worried that they'd look down on her and see her as unintelligent. While she was largely a C student before her tutoring, she has received more Bs in recent history. But, she only gets As if she tries particularly hard. Miranda has not been diagnosed with a learning disability of any kind. The possibility has never been brought up to her, so she's not aware that it's a potential cause. As a result, she believes herself to not be particularly intelligent. The truth is, despite her personal beliefs, Miranda is actually somewhat clever. When she’s learning about something she’s interested in, such as fashion, she learns quickly. She also tends to figure out details fast, and can be a quick thinker. She still has difficulty reaching out to others for help, even when she needs it. As a result, she has a bad habit of trying to plow through her problems instead of telling others about it. Despite her extroverted, confident exterior, Miranda has a history of anxiety. A large part of the reason why is because she tries to pretend to be something she isn’t. While she tries to keep it hidden as much as possible, sometimes it slips out. It doesn’t help that Miranda feels like there’s a pressure for her to act a certain way. She has a fear of failure, and tends to become overwhelmed when she believes that things are out of control. Social failure is a major fear of hers, as the idea of losing her friends or being detested is something she worries about. Miranda has tried simple stress-relieving techniques to calm herself down. But, she still has a habit of trying to maintain her social image, while ignoring her desires. While she acts happy on the outside, she has a tendency to get insecure and defensive. Advantages: Miranda does have some charisma, and could be able to convince others. She is also both athletic and health conscious, lessening risk of exhaustion. Miranda can also be clever once she pushes herself. Disadvantages: Miranda has a history of bullying, which may put her at odds with others. Because she’s spent so much time pretending to be something she isn’t, she has a more difficult time dealing with stress. Miranda has a hard time emotionally reaching out to others, and is more likely to refuse help. While far from unintelligent, she can have difficulty processing information. Original Profile: '''Miranda Millers (V5) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 24 --- Designated Weapon: A blood stained Tire Iron Conclusion: I'll make it simple for you G24: tire iron plus your friends' skulls equals you living longer than them. Now get out there and earn yourself some extra credit. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: KamiKaze Kills: 'Sebastien Bellamy '''Killed By: 'Scarlett McAfee 'Collected Weapons: '''A blood stained Tire Iron (designated weapon), 2x flashbang grenades (from William Lohman) '''Allies: 'Saachi Nidal, Bunny Barlowe 'Enemies: 'Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz, Sebastien Bellamy, Wendy Fischer, Scarlett McAfee, Kyran Dean, Tina Luz '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Miranda watched two more people die before her day even begun, she had a vantage point on the ravine to witness the fighting between Richard Ormsby and William Lohman while merely checking her supplies, she watched them fall over the edge and out of sight. After her shock abated she carefully crossed the bridge and checked over the edge, she saw their clearly broken and bloodied bodies. Seeing what had happened solidified the fact to her that she'd have to kill, but she wasn't sure she was prepared to deal with that, she hoped she could remain alone, without the decision weighing down on her. Her wish was not granted she was suddenly surrounded: by a Nate Chauncey not paying attention to her, and a Zubin Wadia and Michael Maxwell who were. She quickly, coldly questioned them, everyone tried to mollify her, to no avail. She remained paranoid, her grip on her weapon, she called for them all to get out of there. Nate and Michael did so, though Zubin was adamant that they should stick together, and Miranda shortly departed as well, taking Will's abandoned bag with her. She traveled north to the coastal woods, where she finally worked herself up to opening Will's bag. She took the supplies she deemed necessary, including the two remaining flashbangs inside. Afterwards, she settled down to enjoy the lunch that she had packed for the trip, reasoning that it was better than the rations. Miranda's lunch was interrupted by the arrival of Brigid Paxton and Christopher Schwartz, both fleeing from a confrontation. Miranda was startled and kept her distance, demanding to know what they were running from. Brigid explained that their former ally Jasmine King had gone on a rampage and attacked someone, and offered to leave Miranda in peace if she wanted, but she remained suspicious. Brigid and Chris made a poorly calculated move in getting closer, causing Miranda to panic and lash out with the tire iron. She got a few good hits in before Brigid retaliated with her own weapon, striking Miranda's knee and incapacitating her long enough for them to flee. Miranda was disgruntled but not seriously hurt, and she made camp for the night after tending to herself. Upon hearing the announcement in the morning, she looked back on her decision to play, and kept her resolve. She tore her dress for easier movement and left her favorite shoes behind, considering these things necessary sacrifices for her survival. After leaving the woods, Miranda came to the tar pits, where she stumbled upon a meeting between Kitty Gittschall, Sebastien Bellamy, and Kasumi White. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Both titles of her second open in-game thread in V5 (not counting the starting oneshot) and her second in-game thread in SC2 are connected to actor Christopher Walken. The V5 title is a lyric from the song "Weapon of Choice" by Fat Boy Slim, which stars Walken in the video. In SC2, the title is a reference to an SNL sketch starring the same actor. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Miranda, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Wolfman's Got Nards Pregame: *Henshin My Style Second Chances V2: *Red or Dead *I Jumped Out and I Pranked Him to Death with a Tire Iron *I'll Be The Actress Starring In Your Bad Dreams *'Cause We Are Young and We Are Sick *Video Game Violence *The Bad Bitches Club *Hero? But I'm a Kid Like Everyone Else *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Shoulder of Orion Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Miranda Millers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances